


steam

by moonsfics



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: your career as a dancer is just starting, your dreams finally coming true, but will all that vanish when Park Jimin--your sworn enemy--is a judge at your audition?





	steam

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a series,, but it has been placed on hiatus for a while...

It was easier to ignore him. You had to focus on the routine, and not on the glowering dancer across the room. Park Jimin could glare daggers into you all he wanted, but there was no way you weren’t making the team. Even if he gave you a low score, the other judges could always end up giving you better scores, enough to accumulate a high ranking, and hopefully make it into the team.

This is the team you’ve always wanted to be in, and the rivalry that had sparked early on with Jimin is not going to intervene in your dream finally coming true.

The team leader—Hoseok—rings a bell on his phone and informs that final auditions will start in fifteen minutes. You stop, familiar stretch routine almost complete, but continue to run the song and dance in your head. Your hands move along with the movements in your head as you head over to the back wall and sit by the other dancers. You spot a few familiar faces and wave, giving them thumbs up as encouragement. Jungkook waves you over and pats the floor next to him. You grin as you head over to him.

“Ready?” he asks, his hands fiddling in the space between his raised knees, his elbows resting atop of them.

“Yep, you?”

He doesn’t answer, but he nods. He has more reason to be nervous, as this year they’re only taking in two male dancers, in contrast to the five female dancers they’re taking, and the three spots open for gender queer people. The team broke the industry when they hired three gender queer people two years ago—a gender fluid and two non-binary—but since then, there have not been any auditions for them, until now. The demand is high for every spot, as a few of the female dancers left abroad, but there’s an abundance of males in the team, and since Hoseok is prevalent on having a diverse team, more and more people want to join every year.

“There’s no way Lany isn’t getting in. They’re the best out of the three of us,” he says as he spots our friend walking over, a confident smile on their face.

“Lany said they found out about 10 people from their community planned on auditioning. Apparently four have already auditioned yesterday,” you say, “but I’m glad Lany’s confident. They’re definitely the best—Hoseok level, good.”

“Hoseok level good?” Lany says as they sit on the floor by you, “Are you two talking about me?” they add with a wink.

“Obviously,” you say with a grin.

“How are you two so confident, I’m panicking,” Jungkook admits in a quiet voice. Both turn to give him concerning looks, and reach forward to touch either of his hands.

“You have less of a chance than we do,” Lany says, and you turn to smack their head, causing the tiny ponytail they’d placed their growing bob in to loosen, “Ouch! It’s true!  _But_ , you’re the best guy dancer I have seen since Jimin.”

Jungkook grins at them, a little flush creeping up his cheeks, but they both suddenly realize the wound they just poked at and turn to look at you.

You ignore their looks and turn to the table of judges. He’s still staring at you so you quickly look away.

The three of you are quiet the rest of the minutes left before auditions begin, and unfortunately, your mind runs with memories of Jimin just as the first audition number is called. You try to stretch your legs but your mind causes you to lose focus.

He’d been your friend—your best friend—before it all went to shit. You both joined the dance class at your high school, you were both the best in the class, until you fractured your ankle and couldn’t attend for weeks. That gave him the advantage to advance. It hadn’t always been a competition, you both love dance, and it was yet another thing that brought you closer together—at first. But after your injury, and after he’d improved and you’d come back being quite behind, the attention he received as the #1 got to his head. He stopped treating you like a best friend, and more like someone who was dragging him back. He’d give you back handed compliments, always implying he was better than you, and that the ankle injury had made you lose your momentum. He wasn’t wrong, and you hated hearing those words form him, but he should’ve been encouraging you. That’s what best friends do, that’s what  _you_  always did.

You drifted apart, quite drastically, and then he was advanced to the senior class, causing you two to completely lose touch,  _and friendship_.

It had broken your heart, because your feelings for Jimin weren’t always platonic. It hurt having to avoid him that last year of high school, but it was easy when he’d head over to the university for his advanced class, while you’d go to the senior dance team. Once you transferred to his school, it was hell. Every time you saw him at a party, you both looked like you could burn each other to shreds by merely staring.

Then the unthinkable happened—you made the mistake of going to a party he threw at his place, and a screaming match occurred. And then you hooked up. You haven’t been able to get him out of your head since then.

This occurred this past summer, after he graduated, early of course, and decided to celebrate. Now you’re here, on your final year of university, your entire life spent dreading the idea of being in the same room as Park Jimin, and you’re about to join his dance team. A team you will be part of after you graduate, and hopefully for the rest of your career.

Shaking the thoughts of Jimin out of your mind, you continue with the stretches, then wait for your number—which is coming up soon—and ignore Jimin’s continued stare, occurring in fractions when he’s not studying those auditioning.

* * *

 

Standing against the wall, chest moving up and down along with your deep breathing, you beam at Lany and Jungkook, who grin back at you.

“There’s no way we don’t get in!”

“What do you think you scored?” Jungkook asks.

You shrug, “I don’t know, but I aced that shit.”

Lany gives you a look before looking down at their shoes, “How did Jimin look after you finished?”

You stomach twists at the mention of Jimin. “He… was glaring, but he didn’t seem pissed.”

“He always looks pissed off when he looks at you, I don’t get it. It’s not like you’ve talked to him since high school, right?”

For obvious reasons, you never told you best friends about what happened at Jimin’s party:

“Right… he just hates me.”

Fortunately, the subject is dropped, and the three of you wait for the list to be posted. Once you see all three of the names you most hoped and wished to see on there, you follow your friends back inside the room and wait for the last bit of auditions to begin. This is where people drop like flies. Those who can’t keep up with Hoseok, Jimin, Davon, Momo, and Kelly, are gone. Only those left standing make it into the team.

People are broken up into groups between the leaders, each responsible for a batch that they’ll have to test, and of course, to your dismay, you’re given to Jimin.

After the first song, two of the people in your group are gone. Jimin, for the first time seems to be ignoring you. Only glancing every once in a while during the song, but mostly focusing on those who falter.

By the fourth song, only two people are left with Jimin, you being one of them. Hoseok asks for a change of groups.

“This will be the last round. Two songs. Take a ten minute break. Dehydrated, clear your mind, and remember to remain focused. Nerves are what cause the smallest mistakes, but those mistakes affect your future in this team,” he informs, his voice leveled and authoritative. You’ve been around Hoseok enough to know that this aide of him is exclusive to his career, usually he’s a bubbly, bright, and funny guy. But that’s who you want as a leader, someone who knows how to enjoy life, but also knows when it’s time to be serious and get the job done.

Lany and Jungkook huddle in a corner talking, but you’re in no mood to talk. You need to focus. After wiping all the sweat, drinking some water, and calming the nerves bubbling at the surface, you walk over to your group and try not to panic when Hoseok stands before you.

The music starts, and Hoseok starts pointing out the choreo, then it’s all a blur.

* * *

 

Of course you make it. So do Lany and Jungkook, along with other dancers you know, and a couple you don’t. The room is filled with the final team, heavy breathing, and beaming smiles.

Hoseok turns with a blinding smile and the leaders start applauding.

“So, welcome  _Galaxee_! You all did incredible. I really can’t wait to see what you all bring to the team, and subgroups if you’re suited for any—but that’s not something you have to worry about right now. Just remember to continue going to school, this is only guaranteed if you graduate with a 3.0 or higher GPA,” Hoseok warns, wiping his forehead with his towel. “This team is focused on improving collectively, it’s no longer about  _you_  anymore. Your personal growth happens academically, you’re part of a team now. You’re aware of what we don’t tolerate here, no fighting, no discrimination, and no competition. This isn’t a petty high school team-“ you feel Jimin glance at your direction and you turn to glare at him, to which he turns right away from, “the people around you—and the rest of the team—aren’t just your co-workers, they’re your teammates. And I’m not your boss, I’m your leader. If any of you look bad, we all look bad. I take you’re all here because you want to be part of a team, and have an idea of what being in a team is, I just hope this team is what you wanted, and that you eventually feel at home.”

Everyone glances at each other, smiles gone after the serious tone in Hoseok’s voice, but that determination and drive in each dancer is still there.

“To welcome you all to the team, please join us at the Lunar Club bar later tonight. This party is for you, so have fun, and meet your team members.”

* * *

You barely had time to bask in the achievement and excitement when you got back to your apartment with your roommates, best friends, and now teammates. You all had to get ready for the party. Shower in warm water for longer than normal, then put on some comfortable clothes. You opt for some jeans and a sweater, your favorite ankle boots, and let your hair go without product.

The excitement, however, does kick in while you sit in the back of Jungkook’s car and one of the songs you danced to starts playing on the radio, huge grinning faces overpowering the mood in the car. You catch Lany wiping at some tears and you almost cry too.

You’re so happy, so excited, you feel your heart could burst.

When you step inside the bar of the dance company’s building, it hits you.

The room is filled with the dancers—your team—the hair and fashion stylists, the managers and production teams. Everyone that helps  _Galaxee_  succeed in one way or another. Music is blaring through loud speakers around the room, and of course, all the dancers are dancing. Some showing off, but clearly for humor. The atmosphere is intoxicatingly playful and exciting, mirroring quite exactly as you feel inside at the thought of being here.

Jungkook heads straight for the bar, while Lany goes over to some of the new members. You glance between your friends and opt to follow the man after your heart—the one with alcohol in mind.

He knew you’d follow, so when you catch up to him, he already has a drink for you.

“Only drink of the night,” you lie.

Jungkook snorts, “Sure, Y/N.”

You drink quietly with your friend by the bar, looking out to watch your teammates, and company members having fun on the dance floor. You want to go dance, but there’s a beauty in watching others doing it, you enjoy watching almost as much as dancing. 

“I’m gonna go,” Jungkook downs his drink, then jogs over to Hoseok who’s dancing a kpop group’s choreography with the other dancers. Your friend catches up immediately, bending right into the group.

Lany is walking towards you, a sweaty forehead and grin on their face. They sneak the drink you’re nursing and take a long sip. “You’re not going to go dance?”

“In a bit.”

But then, your favorite song starts playing, making you quirk up at the beat, and all it takes is a look from Lany before they’re dragging you to the dance floor.

* * *

 

Stumbling a little through the hall, you make it to the unisex bathroom. It’s mostly empty, except you can hear someone peeing, which causes a giggle to leave your lips. You try to stifle it with a hand as you step inside a stall.

When you’ve done your business, you freeze at the person washing their hands, feeling less tipsy than you were when you stepped inside.

Jimin catches your stare through the mirror, and doesn’t look away when he reaches for paper towels to dry his hands.

“Hey,” he says, making your eyes go wide.

 _He’s actually talking to me?_  That’s new.

“Um, hi,” is all you say as you step up to wash your hands. 

Jimin doesn’t leave after his hands are dried. He merely sways a little before leaning on the counter.

“We’re teammates now… how strange, right?” he says, his voice a little lower than usual, and slurred.

“I guess… that hasn’t been the case in years.”

He laughs, then turns to give you some paper towels.

“Thanks,” you mumble, and just as you’re about to walk past him and to the door, he grabs your arm. You look down at where his hand is touching you, ignoring the heat it causes to spread through your body.

When you look up, you find Jimin staring at you, his teeth over his bottom lip.

“God, I never liked you,” he states, and you just master enough sense to not slap him. His eyes darken when he tilts his head, then he takes a step closer to you.

Heat rushes to your face as he continues to stare, your blood starting to boil at the statement, and the contradicting lust in his eyes.

“Gee, thanks. Where you ever going to tell me?”

He snorts, then his hand runs down your arm, causing goosebumps to spring up your arm and the back of your neck. He wraps his fingers around your wrist, then tugs you over to him so quickly you gasp. You put your arm out before you bump into his chest, your palm landing on his abdomen as the barrier between you. His dark eyes look back and forth between yours. You catch the way his tongue slightly slips out to wet his lips.

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death,” he whispers.

Your eyes go wide at his statement, your stomach twisting, and a sharp bolt going up your spine, suddenly making you sober and awake. “What?”  _Is he insane?_

Jimin blinks a few times, as if he’s not sure himself about what he said.

You push off him and he frowns.

“What’s wrong with you Jimin?”

“Nothing! Isn’t that what you want to hear?”

A sharp twist goes off again in your stomach and you glare, astonished at him. “In what world- w-why would I want to hear that?!”

“Because!” he says, to your dismay his face breaks into an amused look, “It’s obvious! It’s always been obvious, you were in love with me in high school, weren’t you?”

“Oh, fuck you, Jimin,” is all you can say as a lump runs up your throat, and you try to ignore the absolute embarrassment and panic.

“Come on!” he says with a laugh.

You try to ignore the way your face flushes as you reach the door, the way his words and tone hurt. Hurt so much.

“Don’t you want to repeat what happened last summer?” His tone is serious again, and when you turn to look at him, he has a smirk on his face.

Swallowing the lump back, you open the door and give him your profile. “You’re an asshole.” Then you’re out the bathroom, then out the bar, and eventually out of the company’s building. 

You don’t know how you’re supposed to come in next week and pretend like that didn’t just happen.


End file.
